The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing technique, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to the enhancement of the reliability of a semiconductor device.
In a semiconductor device which fixes a semiconductor chip on a printed wiring board by way of an adhesive material, grooves from which an insulation film is removed are provided between the semiconductor chip and electrodes on a main surface of the printed wiring board and hence, a flow-out portion of the adhesive material stays inside the grooves and does not reach the electrodes on the main surface of the printed wiring board. The grooves are formed by removing the insulation film over the whole depth region (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-92374 (FIG. 1) (patent document 1).